Specialists (Group)
|Row 3 title = Affiliation |Row 3 info = Red Fountain The Winx Their Respective Homeworlds Paladins (S6) |Row 4 title = Skills, Abilities, and Weapons |Row 4 info = Phantoblades Magical Weapons |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Origin |Row 6 info = Red Fountain |Row 7 title = First Appearance |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Latest Appearance |Row 8 info = }} The Specialists is a group made up of six Red Fountain Specialists. Initially starting out with four, they were brought together as a squad during their first year attending Red Fountain. They also serve as the secondary protagonists of Winx Club as they date and assist the titular group in their various adventures. The group has undergone many member changes; gaining newer members, the more senior members leaving on their own accord, or through a sudden absence, and even death. As a result, the Specialists have become one of more actively changing groups in the series. Overview Originally, the group consisted of four: Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven, who were all brought together as a squad as they attended Red Fountain. The boys faced many interpersonal struggles as they tried to learn the ropes of becoming true warriors, which inadvertently helped them grow closer as a group as they forged true friendships and trust within each other, made memories and lived an adventurous first year of school. Most of the group's struggles that year were the result of Riven's difficult behavior and eventual betrayal in his defecting to the Trix. However, he would later realize that his true value with the Trix was as their pawn, which would help him realize what true friendship was and who his real friends were. By their second year, the group is joined by Helia, a former Red Fountain student who was later readmitted and nephew (or grandson) to Headmaster Saladin. They would also go on to assist the Winx and their new friend, Aisha, in taking down Lord Darkar as their reputation at Red Fountain grew to the point of being considered one of the best squads it had to offer. Over a year later, the group grows in size once more with the addition of Nabu, a skillful wizard from Andros but, unfortunately, he does not remain long as he later sacrifices himself for the safety and lives of the Earth Fairies in Season 4. Nabu's death greatly impacts his friends, mainly by forcing them to realize that their various adventures could cost them their lives. Both his best friend, Riven, and fiancée, Aisha, were negatively impacted the most with the latter facing more difficulty with moving on. The group is later joined by Roy, the royal yacht driver from Andros, in Season 5 as they assist the Winx in dealing with Tritannus, Aisha's psychotic cousin who wished to destroy his family for making his brother, Nereus, take what he believed he deserved: position as next-in-line to the Triton Throne. By Season 6, Roy was admitted into Red Fountain but inexplicably leaves the group towards the end of that very same season. Riven, one of the longest staying members, also leaves the group to further his training and better himself as a person following his breakup with Musa, but, by Season 8, he has returned to his place on the squad. Additionally, Nex joins the group as an official Specialist around the same time as Riven's return. Winx Club Seasons |-|Season 1= Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy have been attending Red Fountain and have met the acquaintance of Stella. They formed a squad and carry out their first mission together when Stella calls for their help while she and her new friend, Bloom, are being overpowered by Knut and his goons on Earth. They arrive just in time to prevent the troll from hurting the two girls. The group and the two fairies subdue Knut and his goons, though the ogre escapes, the Specialists are able to detain the hunting troll. After introductions and the hunting troll in their custody, they return back to school through a portal. |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= thumb|200px Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= |-|Revenge of the Trix= |-|The Battle for Magix= |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= Comics |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Trivia *Currently, the Specialists have experienced a major change in the group every season. **After solidifying their group in Season 1, they gain another member in Helia by the end of Season 2. **Nabu unofficially joins their group toward the end of Season 3, but later leaves because of his death toward the end of Season 4. **Roy unofficially joins the group in Season 5 and becomes an official member of their squad by Season 6. Later that same season, he mysteriously disappears and Riven quits the group to better himself alone. **Though there is not a major change in Season 7 since he is still considered as a paladin, Nex spends nearly all his screentime that season interacting with the Specialists as if he were a part of their group. ***By Season 8, it appears that he has officially joined the group. *Of all the Specialists, only Sky and Riven have been turned evil. **For Sky, he was placed under Diaspro's control thanks to a love potion given to her by Valtor. **For Riven, he does so twice. The first time was when he willingly left the group to work for the Trix as their mole while he dated Darcy. He was later controlled by Mandragora briefly in the first movie. Category:Winx Club Category:Specialists Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Red Fountain Students Category:Allies Category:Groups Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Magix Category:Eraklyon Category:Andros Category:Specials Category:Winx on Ice Category:Sky Category:Brandon Category:Timmy Category:Riven Category:Helia Category:Nabu Category:Roy Category:Games Category:Major Characters Category:Nex